


Picture Perfect

by superstars_stripes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstars_stripes/pseuds/superstars_stripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes across a baby wolf costume. Derek is not amused, until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

“Come on, Derek.”

“No.”

Stiles pouted as Derek turned away from him and walked into the kitchen.

“Your daddy is just a mean, old sourwolf isn’t he?” Stiles turned to his son, who was giving him the biggest toothless grin in amusement. “I think you would look adorable in this.”

He had come across the Halloween costumes by accident and he figured the whole family could take a photo to give the pack for the holidays. Even going as far as making an appointment at a local studio in case Derek agreed.

He held up Oliver’s costume, a brown wolf costume, with a furry tail, which complimented a head piece - also a wolf - that Stiles bought for himself.

“You’ll help me convince daddy, won’t you?” Stiles asked his little boy just as Derek made his way back to the living room with Ollie’s bottle in hand.

“No, he won’t.” He declared, directing a glare at his husband before picking up their son. “Poppa is just being silly and we will not be wearing that. Will we, bud?”

Ollie giggled at his father and grabbed his bottle, stuffing it in his mouth.

“See, he agrees with me.” Derek smirked at Stiles, kissing Oliver’s forehead.

“Please,” Stiles scoffed, “he takes after me, of course he would agree to anything when you present him with food.”

Derek chuckled and kissed the top of his son’s head as Stiles looked on.

Some days Stiles couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have his little family. After all the years of death and chaos in their lives, Stiles never really believed he would have this. It’s what made moments like this one so special.

A phone ringing brought Stiles out of his musings.

“Hello?” Derek answered the phone while juggling Oliver, the little boy letting out a low growl in protest at the motion without removing the bottle from his mouth. “I’ll be right in.” Derek sighed into the receiver before hanging up.

“Work?” Stiles asked, reaching for Ollie.

“Yeah, Isaac is with a difficult client and I have to get there before things get out of control.” Derek gently placed Ollie in Stiles’ arms, kissing their son before placing a kiss on Stiles’ lips and going into the study for his things.

“Are you going to be home for dinner?”

“I should be.” Derek called out before coming back into the living room and sighing. “I _hope_ so. I’ll call you if I won’t make it.”

Stiles watched in amusement as Derek grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Three. Two. One.

Stiles chuckled as Derek came back in and gave his boys one last kiss before whispering his goodbye against Stiles’ lips and walking out again.

“Come on, buddy.” Stiles looked down at Ollie, who was now sucking on an empty bottle. “Let’s get you cleaned up. We got an appointment to get to.”

***

Derek was exhausted by the time he returned home. Between dealing with the difficult client, Peter’s antagonistic remarks, and Isaac’s near meltdown over the whole situation, it’s a miracle he is able to get home in time for dinner.

The smell of pizza makes his stomach growl as soon as he walks in the door, reminding Derek that he missed lunch. He can hear Stiles walking around in the kitchen and Oliver playing in the living room and makes his way to his son.

“Hey, buddy.” Derek starts and stares at his son where he is sitting in his playpen. He is wearing the wolf costume Stiles bought him, smiling up at him, a batman plushie in his hands. Derek doesn’t know if he should laugh, yell at Stiles, or coo at his son.

Because he has to admit, he does look adorable.

“What are you doing here all alone, bud?” Derek can hear Stiles stop moving and his heart speed up in the kitchen.

The thought of Stiles looking like a deer caught in the headlights makes him smile as he picks up his son.

“Let’s get you out of this ridiculous costume and get you ready for dinner.”

Derek removes the costume and tosses it into Ollie’s playpen, walking toward the kitchen with Oliver on his hip.

“Stiles, you need to return that costume, I don’t care how funny you thin-” Derek stops mid sentence. Sitting on the kitchen counter is a framed photograph of Stiles and Oliver both in costume.

Out of all the things Derek thought Stiles would do, this never crossed his mind.

“What do you think?” Stiles asks, biting his lip in a nervous gesture. “Originally I thought that maybe we could take a family photo in our costumes, well Ollie and I in our costume and you… well you know, wolfed out or something.” Stiles fidgeted, pacing back and forth and running a hand through his hair, “But then you didn’t really like the costumes and you had to go into work and well I thought that even if I pitched the idea you might be uncomfortable with being wolfed out under the pretense of it being a costume – which is completely understandable – and with the way your eyes flare at the camera lense, the picture wouldn’t exactly be, you know, visible anyway, and since I had already made an appointment with the photographer, Ollie and I went and took this – for you. I guess I thought maybe you might want to hang in your office or something, and – please say something.”

Stiles stopped rambling but Derek couldn’t really say anything, he was frozen at the kitchen entry staring at the photograph. In the photograph Stiles and Ollie were both in costume before a starry background, complete with a full moon and pumpkins sitting off to the side. As ridiculous as the picture seemed, this was his family. And it was perfect.

“Oh god, you hate it don’t you?” Stiles said in a rush, having taken Derek’s silence for dislike. He strode over to Derek’s side, staring at the photo as if trying to figure out what was wrong with it. “Is it too big? Is it the costumes, is it too much? We can take another one, minus the costumes. And with you of course! In fact we can return the costumes just like you wanted-”

“Don’t you dare!” Derek cut him off, looking at Stiles apologetically when the man jumped at his outburst. He turned to face Stiles, reaching his free hand to the back of Stiles’ neck and bringing him as close as possible with Oliver still between them. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Derek had whispered the last words and Stiles grinned widely and pulled Derek in for a kiss until Ollie protested.

“Sorry buddy. Your dad was being so cute, I couldn’t help myself.” Stiles told Oliver and grinned at Derek who rolled his eyes, lips pulling into a smile of their own accord.

“Does this mean we can send copies out to everyone?” Stiles asked as he took Ollie from Derek and placed him in his high chair.

Derek hummed as he walked behind Stiles, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him close and looking over his shoulder at their son. “Only if-”

“Yes!” Stiles pumped his hands in the air in victory, twisting his body in Derek’s embrace, pressing his lips to the older man’s.

Derek smiles into the kiss as he heard his son giggle.

He really had the perfect family.

 

***

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/18027035@N04/24203817368/in/shares-WRe510/)

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I fixed the image issue.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://picklepotatoe14.tumblr.com/).


End file.
